


AWAY

by cloudless9193



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Fanart, Jigsaw Puzzle, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudless9193/pseuds/cloudless9193
Summary: Created for Sunray45's birthday 2019, episode Hunter Hunted
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	AWAY

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cloudless_9193/18520691/433324/433324_original.jpg)

[Jigsaw Puzzle](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=05faf05d2915)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Sunray45's birthday 2019, episode Hunter Hunted


End file.
